Oblivious
by regiwegi
Summary: Sasuke left to study abroad to escape his problems but a year later when he came back he found himself with more problems than the ones he left to escape from. Kiba feels like his life is all under control until everything starts reminding him of his past girlfriend Ino. sasukexnaruto kibaxino shikamaruxino
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter1   
><span>(very first fanfiction, so reviews and advice is greatly appreciated. ) <span>_

Konohagakure high school is an elite school that is known for having the highest rank in the country. Best known for it's excelled departments of fine arts, business, medical and science which makes colleges and universities accept Konoha students first before they accept other high schools. Going to such a high ranking school costs a pretty penny that not many could afford. Most of the students that attend Konoha are filthy rich, like Sasuke Uchiha, who's in his second year. On this particular day he was on his way to his locker to get his uniform. His steps became faster as he increased his pace, that soon became jogging when he went down the stairs, he didn't want to run but he certainly didn't want to walk. " I should hurry before I run into naruto", he whispered to himself as he reached the bottom of the stairs making a turn to find that he was already too late. He sighed quite loudly, partially because he ran down the stairs but mostly because of what he was seeing. Naruto's locker was open and the door of Naruto's locker covered most of him. The lockers were a majestic color purple, the school's color, and they were about five feet high and quite spacious. As sasuke walked closer to his locker that was right next to Naruto's on the right side, he was able to see that Naruto wasn't alone. Leaned against the locker next to Naruto's, on the left, was Hinata. She had her back against the lockers with her hands nervously on her stomach, and her eyes glued on the floor.

"An-no na-aaruto" she managed to say with much difficulty.

_(Ugh how long have they been dating and she still acts like this ) _Sasuke thought as he reached his locker and opened it, quickly getting his football uniform and shoving it in his backpack. Normal Sasuke would neatly fold it and properly put it in his bookbag, but he didn't want to hear what Hinata was going to tell Naruto or what he would respond or anything at all involving this couple. He didn't hate either of them but he just found it irritating that they seemed to be such a happy couple.

"Yeah Hinata? " Naruto replied with his head still in his locker looking for who knows what. It was no surprise he couldn't find whatever he was looking for. His locker was a mess and he had a bunch of junk that you wouldn't expect in a locker, desperate to find what he was looking for he started to shove and throw what was in his locker. Sea shells spilled on the floor, not sure where he got those from if where they live was nowhere near the ocean.

" Ino asked m-ee to go with her after school to e-eat, she seemed p-retty worried... "

Sasuke smirked slightly upon hearing what Hinata had said. _(Why am I happy that they won't be able to go on a date today? It doesn't concern me so why.. ) _his smirk quickly turned into a frown and he shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. He didn't bother to zip up his bookbag as he threw it over his shoulders hoping that nothing would spilled.

Hinata waited to hear Naruto's response while never taking her eyes of the floor. They had a date after school and she didn't want naruto to be upset for going with Ino instead.

Naruto threw out a plastic cup with some gel like thing that spilled out as it reached the floor. "FOUND IT!" He remarked as he stuck his head out of his locker, he smiled brightly as he was proudly holding a soccer ball above his head with one hand as if it was some trophy. Sasuke was just about to close the door to his locker and walk away when he got startled by Naruto's screams, thinking that naruto had noticed him. He sighed softly as he realized the idiot was to much of a knuckle head to notice his surroundings. Sasuke shut his locker door and turned to walk away. Naruto quickly turned to Hinata remembering what she had said. "And it's alright I have soccer practice anyways so you don't have to worry."

Hinata took her eyes of the floor and timidly looked at Naruto, who just smiled. Naruto was good looking. He had a normal stature with broad shoulders and muscular upper side which could be seen if he wore a slightly tight shirt. He had spiky blond hair hair that matched his personality quite well, untamed. But his best feature is his blue eyes, that were always vivid with a glossed midwinter sky color that made anyone feel at ease. Although according to the school he wasn't anything close to good looking. He was pretty much ignored because he didn't come from a wealthy background he got in because his godfather, Jiraiya was having relationships with the principle, Tsunade. His parents had died when he was two years old so he thought of Jiraiya as his parent.

Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder reassuring her that he wasn't mad or upset. Hinata's cheeks were tinted with a rosy color, she looked into Naruto's eyes, she got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips onto Naruto's ever so slightly.

_(Good thing sasuke left ) _ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and cupped Hinata's face in his hand and lifted her chin to deepen the kiss.

Naruto liked Hinata, she had always been there for her and in one point in his life when they were still in middle school he had been best friends with sasuke. He had even started to have odd thoughts and weird feelings for Sasuke, but Sasuke left to study abroad and naruto was left alone. Well until he realized Hinata was always there for him. When Sasuke returned this year he talked to him but not a friend level or how they talked before, now it was just small talk and they avoid each other when they could. But still he hated when Sasuke saw him and Hinata together he wasn't sure why but he can to the conclusion that he didn't want Sasuke to see him and Hinata together.

Naruto pulled away first and started to put the seashells along with whatever else he threw out of his locker back into it. Hinata was now as red as a tomato, even though they had been dating for a year now she still was incredibly shy around Naruto. She could feel her face burning now at the very thought of her kissing him first, she lifted both her hands up to cover her cheeks and decided to walk away because she felt to embarrassed by the whole situation. When Naruto managed to put everything back in he reached for the soccer ball a few feet from where he was standing and when he stood up Hinata was nowhere in sight.

Naruto shrugged and walked towards the direction Sasuke left to, the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Naruto walked in the direction of the locker room to find Sasuke with his full football gear on, except for his jersey. Sasuke's back was towards the door, but when Sasuke turned and started walking towards the shower room Naruto saw a huge wound he had on his chest towards the left. He was bleeding quite a bit and it looked deep. Naruto stood there in shock for a few seconds. Sasuke in the meantime kept walking towards the shower room like nothing was wrong.

_(Shit I hope he didn't see) _Sasuke thought as he reached the shower room, he graced his hand along the wound and flinched at the stinging pain. _(Who am I kidding of course he saw, it's huge! Dammit ) _

"Umm Sasuke are you okay? " Naruto asked shyly. Sasuke closed his eyes silently cursing while still giving his back to naruto.

_(Great I run into naruto when his with his girlfriend and now when I'm hurt, why the hell is nothing going right today! ) Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. _

"Yeah I'm fine just a small scratch" Sasuke replied.

Naruto started to feel a bit irritated, he had just seen the injury and Sasuke had the nerve to say his _fine_. That's the Uchiha's problem he thought.

"Why can't you ever admit anything? " Naruto said with his voice changing to a more deep and irritated one than the voice he used a couple seconds ago, but he was mad and irritated and wanted Sasuke to stop acting so high and mighty.

Getting no response he walked over to Sasuke and put his arm on his shoulder and tightly pulled him around to face him. He looked at Sasuke's onyx eyes and then his gaze drifted down towards Sasuke's chest where the wound was located.

"Dammit Sasuke how did you even get an injury like this? "

"It just happened on football field by mistake"

"We need to see a nurse. "

"No I'm okay"

Naruto was worried about Sasuke but he was getting irritated because Sasuke was such a hard head.

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him back into the locker room and sat on a bench gently tugging at Naruto's hand to urge him to sit. Naruto didn't sit down he just looked at Sasuke with a puzzled face.

_(Why is Sasuke grabbing my hand, it feels weird ... but I kinda want him to hold my hand a little tighter it feels reassuring...wait what? )_

Snapping out of his thoughts he pulled his hand away rather quickly from Sasuke's hand.

"Teme! What are you doing? "

"I said I was fine but you seem to think I need a nurse, but seeing a nurse for a small scratch is embarrassing, so you treat me. "

Naruto's eyes widen but he knew Sasuke would never see a nurse, his stupid Uchiha pride wouldn't let him admit he was hurt and needed help. With a sigh Naruto went over to a sink in the shower room and returned with a wet cloth, bandages and alcohol. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke and noticed that he still had his football helmet on, he felt relieved that he couldn't see Sasuke's face. He would feel more embarrassed than how he felt now; although, he still continued to tend to Sasuke's injury the best he could.

_(Why is it so hot in here) _Sasuke could feel sweat droplets that were forming in his head from the heat that was trapped by his hair and football helmet. In a matter of minutes the sweat droplets began to run down his face and neck. He urged for his hand to move and wipe away the sweat, but was paralyzed by the blond in front of him. Naruto looked so concentrated on treating Sasuke's wound. The blonds eyes were fixed on Sasuke's chest, his lips were slightly parted due to his concentration in the wound, he was compelling oblivious to the kind of situation they were in.

Naruto was so focused on the wound and Sasuke was focusing on sweating less, which was immensely hard since he was a couple inches away from the blond.

Kiba walked into the locker room and saw Sasuke sitting on the bench shirtless and Naruto standing in front of Sasuke caressing his chest.

_(What the hell are they doing in the locker room?! Doesn't naruto have a girlfriend?)_

As kiba walked closer in the locker room he noticesthat Sasuke was covered in white bandages all over his chest, he could pass for a seriously wounded person. Kiba stopped for a moment and then turned around and went back outside. His steps became slower as he reached the bleachers that overlooked the football field, he took a seat in the last row on top.

"I almost forgot Sasuke got injured during practice." Kiba said to no one in particular.

He lifted his hand up to his left cheek.

"Must be nice having someone to spoil you when you're hurt.. or just to tend to your wound"

_**flashback**_

_"Kiba hurry up you're always the last one out" _

_"Yeah yeah, I'm going" Kiba replied to his teammates. He knew he was always the last one, but it wasn't his fault ino always insisted that he was to walk her to her class, which was all the way across the school. He quickly put his helmet on, maybe too quickly. He tried to multitask by running and putting his helmet on, he pushed the helmet down on his head and his thumb nail grazed his left cheek. Small amounts of blood could be seen on the small scratch. He brushed of the little amount of blood that made its way out of the scratch with his sleeve. And ran to stand next to the rest of the team that was already there. _

_After Football practice was over he started undressing as soon as he reached the door of the locker room and quickly shoved it in the locker while hurrying to put his regular clothes on. He ran out and stopped when he saw Ino waiting for him outside the locker room and she greeted him with a bright smile that quickly turned into a gasp when she saw the tiny scratch on his cheek, but to her it seemed like an opened wound that was going to need stitches. that whole day she pampered him. Kiba had never received that kind of attention from anyone. His mom and sister would never fuss over a little scratch like that, so it was no surprise that at the time he found ino to be annoying when she would fuss over little things... But now he kinda missed it._

"Dammit" He took his hand of his cheek and punched the metal bleachers. Just to soon regret that.

"Shittt! oowww owww owww", kiba tried massaging his hand with the his other. He thought that it was a sign for not valuing what he had and now he was getting what he thought he deserved.

"It not that I like her it's just that she's different from all the women I've met before." Kiba said trying to convince himself of the words he just spoke. After a few moments of silence he stood waving his hands.

"Ahh whatever I'm going crazy talking to myself!"

He decided to walk back into the locker room to find Naruto and Sasuke gone.

"Why am I always the last one? Well I guess that's better I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone."

He got dressed and walked out of the locker room. School was over for the day, so kiba took his time walking. Although he didn't seem to pay attention to where he was going, he was lost in his own thoughts of the past. Somehow his subconscious must have known and told his feet where to go cause he ended in the medical department. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ino had decided she wanted to be a medic right after kiba had ended their relationship. They didn't have any classes together since Kiba was still in the Fine Arts department, which she was thankful for. They had broken up last year and ended up on a bad note. She had loved sasuke for as long as she could remember, but when kiba asked her out freshman year she agreed. She decided to give up on her childish dream of marrying the uchiha, who barely even knew she existed. Unfortunately for her, she decided to open up her heart to kiba. She rapidly started to develope feelings for him and was crushed when he suddenly broke up with her a month later. She decided to quit on her love life for the time being and focus on school, she joined the medical department with sakura and soon became a top student of the medical department. Kiba was unaffected by the break up and continued his usual ways. At school he is known to change girls more often than he changes his underwear. Yet here he was standing in the medic department.  
><em>(what the hell am I doing here?)<em> kiba thought as he was about to turn back from where he came from, when he stopped and shifted his eyes to his left. There was a classroom with the door open and inside was a girl with long blond hair held back in a ponytail, with side bangs that were usually down and covering one eye but today they were held back by a pin. Kiba recognized her immediately, but just stood there unsure of what to do.  
>Kiba's POV<br>_(This can't be a coincidence! How is it that as soon as I started thinking about her I see her… fate?... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING IM NOT NEJI TO BELIEVE IN THAT! But maybe I should think of this as a sign.)_ Kiba stopped thinking for a moment to and looked inside.  
><em>(She always looked so adorable when she concentrated, her eyebrows would furrow, her lips would press together, her head would slightly tilted to the side),<em> Kiba shook his head in disapproval of those thoughts. He turned around from where he came and started walking back, slouching and looking at the ground, good thing the school day was over now he just needed to go to his locker to get his bookbag and keys. He walked at an even slower pace than what he was already walking when he started thinking of Ino again.  
>"K- KIBA…"<p>

At the sound of his name he immediately froze, only one person could call his name so sweetly yet loud and booming but still managing to sound cute and perky all out once.  
><em>(Kiba! Get ahold of yourself if you turn now you'll end up stuck again...you won't be able to leave her side.)<em> With that thought his eyes glared to the halls up ahead, he straightened his posture and picked up the pace on his walking ignoring Ino. He didn't have to look back to know it was her, yet he still chose to walk away.  
>Ino POV<br>She was practicing cpr for her class tomorrow when she saw Kiba, she quickly directed all her attention to the cpr doll she was practicing.  
><em>(What is he doing here… It's been months.. could he be here to look for me?)<em> Her eyebrows furrowed and she pouted her lips trying to think of the reason why Kiba was here.  
><em>(I need to ask him, if his here to look for me and if so I have alot of questions I need answered! Okay it's settled ill ask him and clear everything up)<em>  
>Just as she snapped out of her thoughts she saw that Kiba was no longer there. She was determined to get her questions answered, so she ran out of the classroom and soon saw Kiba.<p>

She stopped a few feet from him.  
>"K-KIBA" <em>(Dammit I stuttered!)<em>

She saw Kiba stop and then walk away, not bothering to look back at her. Her sight got blurry and fuzzy and soon a few tear droplets fell from her eyes.  
><em>(...I-Im so stupid..)<em> She wiped the few tears that rolled down her cheek and walked back to the classroom sniffling.  
>She retreated to what she had been doing and continued to practice for her exam of cpr tomorrow. While practicing she forgot to lift the dummies head like she was suppose to, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate thoughts of Kiba kept creeping in.<br>"Dammit!", She threw everything off the table, the dummy went flying into a wall before crashing down on the floor with a big crackling sound. Her pencils and notebook in which she had diligently written her notes on, fell on the floor lifeless. Footsteps were faintly heard coming in her direction, and Ino quickly got up and wiped the tears. In a matter of minutes the footsteps were outside the door. Ino was busy picking up the notebook she had flong across the room, when she saw the footsteps belonged to her best friend Sakura. She felt relieved that the footsteps were coming from Sakura and not someone else, yet at the same time she didn't want her best friend to see her in such a fragile state.  
>"Ino ive been looking for you everywhere, I need to talk to you"<br>"oh-h sorry, I just wanted to practice for tomorrows exam." Ino stated, while looking at the notebook in her hands, still refusing to look up.  
>"I'm so proud of you Ino, to think last year you didn't even know the definition of hardwork" Saukra sighed looking up at nowhere in particular. "You've come a long way Ino!"<br>Ino looked up at her friend, what she had just said to her touched her. She felt her eyesight getting fuzzy and hot tear droplets falling from her eyes like a water faucet that had been switched open by just a few word. Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around Ino and pat her back, she didn't want to ask her why she was crying at the moment. She decided to let her cry all she wanted till she cried everything she could.. She would ask her after.  
>Kiba POV<br>As he approached his locker he saw a person with shoulder length hair, tied back, his arms were crossed across his chest and he wore a lazy yet aggravated look.  
>"Kiba, We need to talk." said the boy with the lazy look.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiba, we need to talk." Shikamaru stated as Kiba was a few feet away.  
>"Yeah sure." He replied opening his locker. Shikamaru lifted his right hand up and rubbed his temple with his index finger and thumb, trying to suppress his rising headache. Shikamaru sighed and then removed his hand from his forehead temple and slammed Kiba's locker shut.<br>"it's about Ino, so would you pay attention when im talking to you! It's troublesome enough as it is." Shikamaru replied calmly.  
>Kiba glared at Shikamaru. Kiba took a step closer to Shikamaru and was now a standing less than a foot away. Never breaking the eyecontact making sure Shikamaru knew he had his full attention and was getting annoyed, before responding back to him.<p>

"Look if it's about Ino it has nothing to do with me, so you can relax. Now if that was it, ill be on my way." Kiba broke the eye contact and opened his locker pulling out his bookbag and keys. He looked at Shikamaru one more time before waving goodbye and walking away.  
>"How I wished I could relax… This is all going to end troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and walked away in the opposite direction.<br>Sasuke's POV  
>"Hey" Shikamaru waved at Sasuke taking out his car keys from his pocket. Sasuke was already waiting for Shikamaru's by his car. He was leaning on the car with his arms crossed against his chest, and obviously annoyed.<br>"Hn"  
>"Sorry I kept you waiting for long, didn't I?"Shikamaru walked over and smirked unlocking the car. Sasuke didn't reply and instead just uncrossed his hands and opened the door to the passengers side. Shikamaru started the engine of the car and took an unusual route than the one he always did. Sasuke took notice and glanced over to Shikamaru.<br>"Is that why you were late?" Sasuke spoke, his voice sounding a bit irritated. Sasuke had known Shikamaru for years now and knew they were headed towards Ino's house. He knew he cared for Ino more than a friend, and it annoyed Sasuke that Shikamaru didn't confess his feelings to her. What annoyed him more was that Shikamaru would always be there for Ino even when she had a new boyfriend. He would just suffer alone with his feelings and let Ino be oblivious. He hated dumbasses that did what they thought was best for the other person but never consulted that person, or asked how they felt about this. He hated people who kept the person they liked oblivious for what they thought was the best for that person.  
>"It'll just for a couple of minutes...I need to check on something." Shikamaru replied as he pulled over to Ino's driveway.<br>"I'll wait in the car." Sasuke told Shikamaru .  
>Shikamaru Shrugged and tossed the keys to Sasuke before getting out of the car. Sasuke caught the keys with his right hand and turned on the car flipping through the stations on the radio. When he found a station that he didn't find annoying he leaned back in the passengers seat and was about to take a nap when he looked out the window. He quickly got out forgetting to turn of the car. He had seen Naruto and Kiba. This was his chance to talk to Naruto and clear everything up without his girlfriend, or anything else getting in the way. Ever since the locker room incident Naruto had been avoiding Sasuke.<br>"Naruto..?"  
>Kiba and Naruto were at Ino's door when they both simultaneously turned around to see who had called Naruto's name. Naruto's eyes widen, he started smiling nervously, scratching the back of his head he replied nervously."Oh hey Sasuke." Kiba scrunched up his face showing his teeth. People always told him he had fangs and Kiba used it to his advantage by scaring people.<br>"Can we talk? I have something tell you."  
>"umm can it wait?" Kiba glared at Sasuke looking at his every move.<br>"No. It's Important Naruto_." That's right it was important Sasuke thoug_ht._ He wasn't going to be like Shikamaru or his brother Itachi he wasn't going to let the person he cared for be oblivious to how he felt towards him. If he refused him after he confessed the way he felt that was fine, but he would let Naruto decide that. He wasn't going to decide it for him. He wasn't going to make the same mistake he made last year when he left abroad.  
><em>"O-okay.." Naruto nodded to Kiba signaling that it was okay. Kiba glared at Sasuke one last time before he nodded back to Naruto, opening the door and walking inside. Kiba had been so focused on Sasuke that he forgot where he was and now here he was, inside Ino's house. The person he had ignored a few hours ago. He quickly lifted his hand towards the front doors knob when he remembered that Sasuke and Naruto were outside talking.  
>"Dammit!" He grunted.<br>Ino's POV  
>"Ino-pig" Sakura whined tugging at her friends sleeve.<br>"S-she's right Ino. You deserve this more than anyone else."  
>"I don't know girls im just not in the mood for a trip."replied Ino as she grabbed a thick book full of pictures of the human body. Her friend's were in her house to study for the exam they had next week, the exam she was practicing for when she ran into Kiba today. She was thankful that her friends were in the same classes as her so they could all study together, yet at times like this she was quite annoyed with them. They were trying to convince her to go on the school trip.<br>"It will be fun just us girls on vacation together. Imagine it!" Sakura gleamed with excitement.  
>"Yeah and the rest of the school." Ino rolled her eyes while she flipped through the pages of the book.<br>"Yeah school trips are kinda troublesome if you ask me."  
>Ino looked up quickly and saw Shikamaru standing by the doorway of her room. She tossed the book aside and got up running to her friend. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.<br>"You understand me." She smiled closing her eyes and turning her face to the crook of his neck hiding from everyone. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders hiding her face even more, he placed his chin on the top of her head and sighed.  
>"Rough day?"<p>

"Yeah.." She replied. He felt her hot tears start to wet his shirt. Shikamaru just closed his eyes gripping her tightly.  
>Sakura looked at Hinata and tenten and they simultaneously got up and went around Shikamaru and Ino exiting the room and walking downstairs. Sakura stopped when she saw Kiba by the front door. Hinata and Tenten followed Sakura's eyes, seeing kiba. Hinata gasped covering her mouth with both hands Tenten just stood there wide eye, Sakura however went downstairs in his direction.<br>"KIBA! YOU ASSHOLE!"  
>Ino heard Sakura's scream Kiba's name and lifted her head from shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru let his hands drop lifeless to his sides, letting go of his grip on Ino, he signed heavily looking over to his side, avoiding eye contact with Ino.<br>"Go." Shikamaru replied. With that Ino wiped her tears and ran out of the room.  
>Naruto's POV<br>Naruto heard Sakura scream and was relieved. They had been silent for a few minutes and Sasuke hadn't said anything, making it awkward. Naruto walked up the steps to go inside and find out what was going on, but was stopped by Sasuke who had gripped his arm. Sasuke walked up the stairs to be next to the blond. He let go of Naruto's arm when he was on the same step as Naruto and entwined his hand with him. He leaned closer to Naruto and with his free hand he lifted blond's chin, Sasuke slightly parted his lips, softly kissing Naruto on the lips.  
>"N-Naruto-o?"<br>Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and quickly took several steps back to get away from Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke and then towards the doorway where he saw Kiba standing there holding the door open with his mouth open in shock. In back of him was Sakura who was holding Kiba by the back collar of his shirt. Hinata was being standing on the stairs with both her hands covering her mouth her eyes were watery, she was quickly being comforted by Tenten. Ino was on top on the stairs with Shikamaru right behind her.  
>"Naruto, im .." Sasuke spoke, trying to find the right words.<br>Naruto shook his head. He didn't want Sasuke to say anything, he had done enough already! Naruto took a few more steps back and lost his balance when he was at the edge of the stairs. Ino's front porch was under renovation and the railing was not up yet. With no railing to hold Naruto's body back he lost his balance and fell back.

"NARUTO" Sasuke screamed trying to grab a hold of him, but only managed to grab air.


	5. Chapter 5

"NARUTO" Sasuke screamed trying to grab a hold of him, but only managed to grab air.  
>Naruto's POV<br>"ugh my head!" Naruto squinted his eyes. Sitting up he placed his hand to the back of his head, where he felt the cool air hit his head. For a second he thought he was sweating, or maybe his hair was wet.  
>"Are you okay?" Naruto looked up at the raven haired boy who was standing in front of him offering him his hand. Naruto looked around and he realized exactly where he was and what had happened. It all happened so fast he wasn't even sure of what to think of. He came here to see his girlfriend, Hinata, and then Sasuke was here. He got kissed by none other than Sasuke, the guy he thought he had feeling for last year. The one that left last year after he confessed he had his feeling for him. Then everyone saw Sasuke kiss him and he panicked and.. fell? He couldn't remember if he fell, but he assumed he did if he was now sitting on the floor with Sasuke in front of him and everyone else in the doorway. If he had fallen then his hair wasn't wet. The blond took his hand away from his head and saw small traces of blood on his hand.<br>Sasuke's POV  
>Sasuke saw Naruto's confused facial expression. He knew he shouldn't have kissed him, but he did. He immediately regretted doing that. He was so determined to confess to Naruto, tell him how he was feeling and then let Naruto decide. He was suppose to do things right this year unlike last year. He had it all planned out, but when he was standing right in front of Naruto, his feelings overtook him. The next thing he knew his lips were touching Naruto's in a sweet embrace. It was a blissful feeling until Hinata called out to him and everyone turned their attention to them. He saw Naruto's face when everyone looked over, at that moment he regretted putting the blond in that situation. Now all he could do was hope that Naruto would forgive him. Sasuke ran down the stairs and offered his hand to Naruto, who had a confused face.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>Normal POV<br>Naruto just stood up and ignoring Sasuke, he wiped the little blood that was on his hand on the jeans he was wearing. It seemed like it was only a small cut, besides he needed to clear things up. Naruto walked up the stairs past Kiba and Sakura. He looked up at Hinata who was on the stairs with Tenten patting her back as she wiped tears that were flowing out of her eyes.  
>"Hinata… it's not what it looks like."<br>Sakura let go of Kiba's collar and looked over at Sasuke, who was looking at the ground with his hands in his pocket. Shikamaru looked at Ino and saw that her gaze was fixed on Kiba, he sighed softly whispering "troublesome.." as he walked down the stairs and outside towards Sasuke.  
>"Let's go." Shikamaru told Sasuke as he placed his hand on the ravens shoulder walking away towards the car together. Shikamaru opened the car door and saw that the keys were still in the car. He sat in the drivers seat and turned the keys but the car didn't start. He looked over at Sasuke.<br>"Did you leave the car on?" Shikamaru remarked as Sasuke was putting on the seat belt. Obviously since the car didn't turn on Shikamaru knew the answer to his question, it was more of a rhetorical question to break the tension of what had happened.  
>"Sasuke?" Shikamaru looked over at Sasuke, to see why he wasn't answering. Sasuke was looking out the window towards Ino's house where Naruto could be seen in the doorway.<br>Hinata walked down the stairs and stood in front of Naruto, waiting for him to explain. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, entwining it with his hand.  
>"Sasuke was playing around and he took the joke too far. I was caught by surprise." Naruto waited for a response from Hinata. When she wiped her last few tears and nodded, Naruto let out a breath of air he was holding back. He was relieved that she understood, but she didn't understand. She just loved Naruto too much, so she chose to believe in his words. She wanted to remain with Naruto and if that meant remaining oblivious to what she knew, she would do just that.<br>"I'll take you home, if that's okay?" Naruto asked still unsure if she had completely believed him.  
>"hm" She nodded. "I just need to get my bookbag from upstairs."<br>"Okay ill wait for you by the car." replied Naruto smiling to her before he walked back outside.  
>Kiba's POV<br>The brunette was thankful that Sakura had let go of her grip on his collar and now he was free to leave. He saw Naruto pass him as he entered the house. He looked up to see Hinata walking down the stairs to meet up with Naruto, but his gazed shifted towards Ino who was standing on top of the stairway. Her blue eyes looking down at him. When Kiba looked away Naruto was already outside leaning against his car swinging his keys around his index finger. He was about to walk outside and leave with Naruto when Hinata ran past him waving goodbye and running towards Naruto's car. The blonde opened the passengers door and Hinata sat in the car while Naruto closed the door and ran to the other side of the a matter of minutes he drove off.  
>"Dammit! What the hell man!" Kiba practically growled. He then looked around to see Sakura and Tenten had left through the back door. He knew Ino was still in the stairway and for that reason he refused to look up. Now how was he going to get back home? He looked around and saw Shikamaru's car still parked in the driveway. He was heading outside when Shikamaru and Sasuke came out of the car and were walking up to the house. He wasn't on very good terms with Shikamaru at the moment and he hated Sasuke, but he would rather ride in the car with them, than be alone with Ino. He was aware that he was an avoider and he was very happy with avoiding everything when it turned to hard or difficult. His feeling and thoughts for Ino were turning to complicated, so he would avoid her at all cost.<br>".. Give me a lift to my house, since you're going that way."Kiba demanded instead of asking.  
>Shikamaru looked at Kiba as he entered the house.<br>"Actually your house isnt in the way I was going and the battery died and my car won't start."  
>Kiba ruffled his hair in frustration. He was trying so hard to avoid Ino and it seemed like the world was revolving around the idea of getting him and Ino together.<br>Normal POV  
>Ino took a deep breath and walked downstairs.<br>"My car battery died. We'll be bothering you for a few more minutes till we fix it." Shikamaru spoke as he walked into the kitchen.  
>"Yes, that's okay." Ino replied, but her sight was fixed on Kiba as she spoke. Kiba could feel her gaze on him, yet he refused to look up and meet her gaze, so he just stood there looking at the floor.<br>Sasuke stood next to Shikamaru in the kitchen. He saw Shikamaru steal quick glances of Ino, he knew it was hard for Shikamaru to stand in the same room as them. It made Sasuke feel even more guilty, he should of never left the car on. Then they could of already been in their house and Shikamaru would have still have hope with his unrequited love.  
><em>(it's not all my fault.) He thought (Its Ino's too, can she not see how hard Shikamaru tries, he practically worships the ground she steps on.)<em>  
>"You sure know how to fill in the stereotype of blonds being dumb." Sasuke glared at Ino.<br>Kiba finally looked up from the floor and stared at Sasuke with fierce way, he let his teeth show as he growled. Shikamaru turned his head to face Sasuke giving him a serious threatening look. 


End file.
